The invention relates to a golf glove. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved golf glove which promotes club swing accuracy by stabilizing the posture of a golfer's hand and wrist from address to club swing while providing flexibility in the hand's sidewise movement.
As generally understood among golfers, a golfer's swing accuracy is generated by combination of body movements relative to club swings. For example, a golfer's grip is faulty, the golfer may not have control of club when he reaches the top of his backswing, thereby failing to shot the ball to a target point. To further facilitate grip and swing motion, a golf glove is worn on one hand that grips over the club handle with the other hand slightly covering finger portions of the glove-clad hand. A golf swing accuracy is known to substantially improve if the glove-clad hand is maintained without backward or forward leaning during the entire swing. So a prior art introduces a wrist support provided as an attachment to a golf glove in order to prevent the unwanted forward or backward leaning of a golfer's wrist during swing motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,391 discloses a sports glove for a bowler including a glove body having sleeves, a flexible cover attached to the sleeves to form a pouch, and cushioning pad disposed in the pouch to weight distribution and balance a bowler grabbing a bowling ball. Applicant believes that a bowler glove designed to efficiently hold a bowling ball is inapplicable to a golf glove dealing with a club swing mechanism for a golf player.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,302 discloses a wrist control device having a hand member for engaging the back of the hand, an independent arm member for engaging the top of the arm above the wrist, a pivot means pivotally connecting the members together for pivotal movement relative to one another. Applicant believes that this lacks stability due to instability of the independent arm member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,298 discloses a golf training apparatus with an arm guide secured to the off arm of a golfer. A wrist guide pivotably attached to the arm guide and positioned on the hand of a golfer leads to the pivotal attachment of the wrist guide to the arm guide to ensure that the golfer's hand pivots relative to the forearm. Applicant believes that this resembles the '302 patent in light of lacking stability caused by instability of the wrist guide. Further, this '298 patent is designed to aid golf beginners, resulting in inapplicability to general application for golfing.
A demand is to provide a flexible wrist support clad to a glove, which allows the wrist to naturally move side to side while preventing backward or forward leaning of the
A demand is to provide a flexible wrist support clad to a glove, which allows the wrist to naturally move side to side while preventing backward or forward leaning of the wrist.